The Ultimate Christmas List
by DarkShelby101
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog, the Scrooge of Station Square, finds himself tangled up in the mishap of a young lost kitsune. Sonic&Tails brotherly.


**The Ultimate Christmas List**

_"The best of all gifts around any Christmas tree: the presence of a happy family all wrapped up in each other._

_~Burton Hillis  
_

**Prologue**

With his hands buried deeply under the warm wool pockets of his old burgundy coat, the blue blur couldn't help but look upon the marvelous spectacle in mere trepidation; the sounds of joyful hilarity and childish mirth ringing in through his weary ears as he situated himself to the very diminutive edge of the sidewalk. The sight of silver steel and red ribbons, sparkling trombones and beautifully bronzed trumpets, had caught him off guard as his Scrooge-like wall faded once again into an awe-inspiring, defenseless barrier; the enjoyment of everyone around him nearly making him let all his groceries slip into a sea of trampling feet. He could only stare and watch as the midst of red, green, and golden hues glimmered ever so brightly down the cold and crowded winter streets. The dim tapping of drums rang in the most boastful tone as the mixed resonance of harmonized flutes and oboes dimmed out towards the foggy, night sky, where the moon's yellow face had not been seen for more than a week after Autumn…

Among the lively crowds and their expired credit cards, the hedgehog could catch a faint glimpse of the orphanage just down the street. He could see all the children jumping, or either singing along with the reefs; their smiles as bright as the Christmas lit snow globes sold down Parker Lane.

Such curiosity and redemption of memories had brought the hedgehog to this very spot… Such spirit made his heart grow ten times larger and his fortitude, ten inches longer… The barrier for which he always tried to repair during the season always corrupted, and he couldn't help but observe most children's merriment as the awaiting old Saint Nick came over the corner with his vast bag of toys and his cheeks of rosy red. Such spirit… such curiosity… such tidings… it made his thoughts blossom with the petite hope of sharing the Christmas spirit with others… It made him fill with the hope that maybe, one Christmas, he would get what he actually wanted…

But, as others called him, he was a Scrooge... and no one knew the truth behind his barriers…

A sudden siren came about and the hedgehog hurriedly looked up, his eyes wide with surprise but modern curiosity. It had been from the orphanage… Police scattered, but the parade still moved on, not seizing for such an emergency that they found not to be important. In the midst of the crowd, he could see a small fox-like tail make way towards the mall, which was some feet away but awfully hard to get to... The hedgehog, though considered the hero, only put his hood over his head and looked down in trouncing. Another runaway, he murmured to himself. Nothing more.

As the parades and their carolers trudged on through the ocean of shopaholics and many tiny Tims', the speedy cerulean hedgehog had moved on as well; his face in a down cast towards the snow, which melted under his much scuffed up red shoes and shadowed fortitudes. Turning his head only once towards the bunched up mass, he made way for home where all would be silent and, most likely, lonely. But he didn't mind it. It had been normal… everyday, every Christmas Eve, every so called "heartfelt" Christmas… it had been normal… and even when his barriers were broken, he had never thought differently of them.

He walked wordlessly down the sidewalk until all the music faded into the gloom of night... The gorgeous melodies and chiming of bells had, too, gone away as down the narrow street of pallid snow... The only sounds that were heard were the 'tips' and the 'taps' of his noisy soled shoes, for which were given to him one Christmas by an anonymous giver. He remembered that Christmas morning very clearly: the brightly covered boxes, ribbons and the sparkling tree which glinted with the abundance of red and blue glass ornaments. He could also remember everyone else… a family smiling back at him and clapping their hands as if he had given a conceited performance. He could not help but let his barrier break again. It was so weak, but no one else knew so but him.

He moved in a sudden faster pace as his groceries, secured tightly in the numbed palms of his hands, weighed down towards the bitter weathered ground. The cold coils began to sting at his face as he began making way out of Station Square towards his home which lay in the nature of the forest. He bluntly heaved in a deep sigh as he broke out into a run, the profound breaths of winter challenging him with every single step he took. His cheeks altered into a pale cobalt as all the heat in his body rushed and escaped his mouth in every single exhale he made. The bitter winter had not been much for him lately, but it was beginning to get on his nerves. It was not until five minutes later that he reached his doorstep, shivering and breathless under the solemn face of the sky whose frozen tears fell gently between his insensate ears.

He swiftly drew a bronzed key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Already he could hear the unbearable silence that lingered inside of the empty house, eating away at the old coat of paint that lay on his unsteady, trembling walls. He threw a glare towards the dark corner where a Christmas tree once stood (but it was thrown out when he found no use of it)… In mere melancholy contentment, he turned away from the spot and switched on the light. Inhaling a deep sigh, he threw off his scarf and coat and made way towards the kitchen in exhaustion.

A few hours later, after he had placed his carton of milk and eggs away, he found himself cowering in a plaid, debonair blanket with a warm cup of coffee well in his hands… Taking small sips at a time, he examined the four walls around him; his heart growing heavier as his eyes traced every grave corner around him. He didn't speak at all, for he only listened for the slightest voice never to come. He buried his body deeper into the angle of his couch, where he sank shallowly into the soft exterior of the blanket about him. He held the white mug close to his chest also, savoring the unadulterated warmth it gave; a spasm being sent down towards his feet every time he pressed it against his peach-colored belly. At least he had felt comfortable in a physical state of way… He had been unaware that the loneliness around him gave a slight unease to his own atmosphere of mentality… But at least he had felt peace, and nothing more than that.

Again, he looked around… His body grew warmer but his heart, no better. As the hero of the city, he took it as his duty to protect and save those who needed saving. During this time of year, he had no such respect for the people around him... It was not the same as saving. No matter what, he would look at "family" to be a joke during the holidays. He was _the hero._ He needed no one… All he wanted to do was to be alone.

And so, as he took another sip of the warm cup of coffee wrapped in the palms of his blanket, he couldn't help but ponder to himself and watch the snow from outside fall gently towards the ground; glittering like a beautiful string of lights. Looking outside, he couldn't help but ponder and watch thoughtfully as the winter world blew past him… A wish seemed to stare him deeply in the face…

And, as his mind drifted off towards the world of slumber, the wish couldn't find the hope to rekindle ever again.

-

**Note:** Yay. My first ever multi-chaptered holiday story! 8DDD And a story I may actually like writing! -shot- Anyways, I have not much to say for the prologue... I usually don't do well with introductions. Whatever the case may be, for my readers who are reading away at this (cheesy line. lol), expect some brotherly fluff. Yesh, if you cannot read summaries and use your contect clues, there will be some Tails in this. XP Well, I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. Until then...

Tootles~


End file.
